


Granblue Fantasy: A Letter from the blue sky

by RadiantHex



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantHex/pseuds/RadiantHex
Summary: A short experimental story to try writing a letter in first person. It's a head canon I have about being able to switch the genders freely.





	Granblue Fantasy: A Letter from the blue sky

I'm writing this to the father I know is still out there among the stars, even though he may have forgotten about me. Maybe that would be for the best

Does news of my crew reach the land of the Astrals? Apparently the Grandcypher is a big deal around Phantagrande, but I don't think I'm really that special... After all, I don't even know who "I" am.

The day my journey started, I was already killed once. The girl who saved me is named Lyria. At the time I knew nothing about her except that she had saved my life by combining our souls so I could live again. I'm thankful of course, but now I wake up questioning if I'm the one who was alive or a shell filled with another life. Was I ever the person I claim to be?

Tales of our crew state that there are two captains, Gran and Djeeta, but both are this same body. Some days I wake up as the stoic Gran, others the charming Djeeta. I don't know which one is the real me, and every day I get farther from remembering. It was scary at first, waking up as another and not having my crew recognize me. I'm scared to meet you because you might know which one was me, and it could break that part of me. For their sake, please don't tell one of us who was the one born and who was the fake, because to me and the crew they are both real.

But I'm used to it now, and it's been a lot of fun! Everyone on the crew recognizes both of me, and greets me with "Captain" every morning regardless of who I am. I love my crew so much, I wonder if you felt the same with your crew? 

This letter has already gone on long enough, so it's about time for me to wrap it up. As I cast this letter to the stars, I pray for just one wish. When we meet again, I hope you will recognize me as the child you left behind, and maybe that will be enough to settle my unease over my own identity.

-Signed, captain of the Grandcypher, who seeks to reach the stars.


End file.
